Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom is an American-Canadian-British-Australian-German-Belgian-French-Scandavian-Luxembourgian television series that aired it's first episode first episode on August 13, 1995 and has been going on ever since, but it has been announced that the series will end with the Season 25 episode Goodbye to Little Guy sometime in 2020. Characters/Cast Episodes see: Greeny Phatom/Episode Guide Video games see: Greeny Phatom/Video Games Production In 1989, Robert Stainton created two characters, Big Guy and Dr. Benson, which would later become Little Guy and Dr. Beanson. He called the series "Greeny Pha''n''tom" at first, but a copyist made an error when creating his business card, instead spelling it "Greeny Phatom", however Robert decided to keep it as it sounded "unique". The series was first pitched to Hanna-Barbera, who rejected it because they thought it was "too stupid" of an idea for them. Robert later pitched the series to DiC Entertainment (who rejected it due to Andy Heyward finding the idea "more fit for a indie comic book"), Ruby-Spears (who rejected it due to Robert being absent due to an appendix operation), CineGroupe (who rejected it due to Robert having difficulty understanding some of the staff through their Quebecois accents), and Walt Disney Television (who rejected it due to it being "screwed-up" and "creepy") In 1990, Big Guy and Dr. Benson's names were changed to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson, Robert shelved the series in 1991, until Sunday, July 18, 1993, when James Clayton met Robert while on vacation, Robert told him of Greeny Phatom, James was intrested, and signed a deal with Owl Communications, a Canadian company James worked at, to fund the series, Robert started working on the pilot episode, there was one problem though, Robert and James were only given a week to produce the pilot, and on short notice hired the Chicago-based animation studio Jeepney Films to produce the pilot. Studio founder Jhonny "Joe" Montemayor directed and co-produced the pilot with Robert and James, with local theater students doing much of the voice acting. Jeepney Films completed the pilot with hours to spare as the deadline came. As soon it was finished, Robert invited some kids to watch the test screening of the pilot episode with their parents, the pilot was test screened at an event at the Athenaeum Theatre in Chicago on Friday, January 21, 1994 at 5:30 pm, the parents found it a bit too dark for kids', but the kids liked it, Robert decided to pitch the series to Fox Kids Network, and shortly after, Robert and James got a call from Haim Saban that the series was greenlight for 1995, the pilot episode aired on Saturday, October 29, 1994 at 10/9c, but the series wouldn't air it's first actual episode until Sunday, August 13, 1995 at 10/9c, it was aired on Sunday due to test which meant that the episode aired on the regular Fox Network, Greeny Phatom went on to be such a success that Robert and James went to the October 1995 MIPCOM in France where he put the series' foreign rights up for sale, and managed to get the series sold to 150 broadcasters worldwide successfully and Robert and James signed a deal with Mars Inc. to advertise Mars chocolate bars with the Greeny Phatom brand, in 2004, Klasky Csupo went on strike because they were payed less for their job as storyboard artists and external animation staff on Greeny Phatom, it was so bad that News Corporation's headquarters were almost burned to the ground, because of this the Klasky Csupo staff were fired and the Sony Wonder staff hired the Sony Pictures Animation staff as replacements, as of March 20, 2019, Greeny Phatom is a Disney-owned television series. Greenycrew * Alfred R. Kahn (Seasons 9-14) * Andy Heyward (Seasons 1-14) * Arlene Klasky (Seasons 1-10) * Bob Iger (Season 24-present) * Brad Bird (Seasons 1-3, Season 24-present) * Dan Povenmire (Seasons 6-13) * Don Bluth (Seasons 1-6) * Don Oriolo (Seasons 1-19) * Gabor Csupo (Seasons 1-10) * Haim Saban (Seasons 1-8) * James Clayton (Seasons 1-19) * James L. Brooks (Season 1-present) * John Langley (Seasons 1-19) * Matt Groening (Season 1-present) * Mike Judge (Season 16-present) * Mike Reiss (Season 1) * Robert Stainton (Season 1-present) * Rupert Murdoch (Seasons 1-23) * Seth MacFarlane (Seasons 1-4) * Terry Thoren (Seasons 1-10) Schedules * Seasons 1-4: Saturday Mornings at 10/9c * Seasons 5-8: Saturday Mornings at 7/6c * Seasons 9-14: Saturday Mornings at 7/6c * Seasons 15-19: Sunday Evenings at 10/9c * Seasons 20-23: Saturday Mornings at 10/9c * Season 24-present: Weekday-Saturday Mornings at 10/9c (weekdays reruns only) Category:Greeny Phatom Category:1995 Category:1995 American television series debuts Category:Television series Category:Cartoons Category:Fox Kids Category:Foxbox Category:4Kids TV Category:Animation Domination Category:Xploration Station Category:Fox Kids (2016) Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:ABC Category:Freeform Category:BBC America Category:Telemundo Category:TV5Monde Category:TV Japan Category:CBS